Coming Out
by notreallygotalife
Summary: One Direction slash fic. Louis/Harry. The different stages of Louis and Harry coming out to themselves, each other, their boys, their families and the public. Feedback is appreciated. I do not know or own One Direction.


Harry;

Harry had always known that his thoughts about topless guys or half naked male models were not normal for a straight guy. He refused to admit anything to himself, though. He continued to be a player, get with girls and have some fun before dumping them on someone else.  
>It was his first time with a guy when he finally admitted he was not completely straight. He'd been out with his band, White Eskimo's, they were on the verge of breaking up and decided to go out and have a drink, to relieve the tension. Harry knew someone, who knew someone, and they got invited to a large house party, where everybody was becoming recklessly drunk.<br>As Harry stumbled in to the kitchen after countless beers, he spotted Adam, a tall, dark haired guy that Harry had always wanted to impress. It had resulted in him going in for the football team, mucking up in class and being a player. All so that Adam would focus on him, though Harry told himself he just wanted to be friends with the older guy.  
>"Hi." Adam smiled at the curly boy, who's face flushed red. Harry simply nodded at him, reaching for a beer, knowing if he were to talk then his voice would fail him. As he reached for the beer, Adam's hand stopped him. Harry looked up at him, curiously, his blush getting darker. "What's your name?"<br>"Harry." the boy mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip.  
>"Harry?" Adam tested out, Harry almost drew blood, as be bit on his lip so hard. The sound of his name coming out the boy's mouth made Harry get hot under the collar. "Well, Harry, you're quite cute."<br>Harry's jaw dropped slightly, and he wordlessly moved it about, trying to speak, finally settling with, "I-what? Cute?"  
>"Yeah." Adam smiled, edging forward slowly until the two boys were face to face. Harry had always been tall, but Adam, being a year older, was a few inches taller. So the green eyes were looking up in to the blue ones, fishing about in them as though to find some sort of hidden meaning but he really couldn't find anything.<br>"Thanks." He mumbled. The music from the living room almost drowned him out, but Adam heard him. He smiled and dipped his head, so fast that Harry simply couldn't move, and pressed his lips against the curly boy's. The younger boy froze slightly as Adam pressed against him, so Harry was now against the counter. When he realized what was happening, he hesitantly kissed back, causing Adam to smile in approval. Adam's hand reached up and tugged on Harry's curls, controlling where the boys head went, so they were now kissing deeper. Their tongues melding together and their chests, panting together nicely.  
>As the door opened, Adam pulled back and bit down on his lip, before stepping away, leaving a breathless Harry against the counter, in shock. Adam winked at him before smiling and turning to go, he quickly said, in an out of breathe tone. "You're good." he winked again and walked out.<br>It was the last encounter Harry actually had with Adam, the next day at school Harry didn't go anywhere he knew where the older boy would be, and when they did run in to each other, literally, all Adam did was flick Harry's curls and wink lightly, before walking away with some girl attatched to him. It hurt Harry, but he was thankful for what Adam had did. The night of the kiss, Harry had gone home, more sober than he'd expected himself to be. He'd lay on his bed, his fingers pressed against his lips. It was then that it dawned on him how much he enjoyed the kiss. How much he enjoyed the fact it was a boy. He liked that, he liked the flatness pressed against him instead of the usual curve of a girl.  
>With the sudden realization he was gay, the breathe was knocked out of him and he clenched his eyes shut, opening them slightly again. He was gay, and he'd just managed to come out to himself.<p>

Louis;

Louis, though being the most camp of the band, took longer to come out to himself. In fact, it was after he had met Harry and after One Direction had been formed. During about the third live show, the boys all went out with the other contestants of the show, just out for dinner, nothing special. They had specifically not invited Katie or Wagner, simply because they wanted a calm, non-embarassing experience.  
>As the large group settled at their table, Louis in between Mary and Harry, a male waiter came over with their menu's. He was tall, and looked a little older than Louis, possibly about twenty one. He had spiky blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, plus a deep tan. His name tag read 'Brian'. As Louis looked up at 'Brian', Brian looked down at him to hand the boy his menu. Their eyes met and Brian's hand froze midway past Mary. Blue eyes stared in to brown, and Brian bit down on his lip.<br>Harry let out a small cough, raising his eyebrows at both boys, causing Brian to flush and hand Louis the menu. "Uh...i'm Brian, as you can read." He pointed at his name tag, "I'll be your waiter this evening, if you need anything just shout," his eyes flickered to Louis, slightly, causing a faint blush to spread over the boys face. "I'll be back in ten for your order's, would anybody like a drink?"  
>As everybody ordered, Louis couldn't help but stare at the boy. He'd never really had thoughts like this before, of course he thought his band members were simply gorgeous, and he'd even stated that their was a good looking boy or two walking down the street, to Harry. But he'd never had that sort of feeling with the butterflies in his stomach and the sweaty palms. At least, not when talking to a boy.<br>When Brian did come back, he was quickly writing away on his little pad. He ripped it off and held onto it in his right hand, as he wrote down everybody's order's. Louis stuttered when it came to his order, he'd literally never been so embarsased in his life as Harry had to say it. As Brian picked up his menu, a small bit of paper fell onto the table and Brian walked off.  
>"Wait you-" Louis stopped when he saw it was for him.<br>-Louis,  
>any chance we can meet in the bathroom's in 10? sorry if i'm too forward...<br>Brian x-  
>Louis flushed bright red and slyly hid the small note in his trouser pocket. He saw a red faced Brian talking to a couple at another table, introducing himself. "What was that?" Harry's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned his head towards the younger boy, willing himself not to blush. He shrugged, "I don't know, an order of sorts, he must have dropped it." Louis felt awful lying to the boy, but he couldn't tell him what he was about to do. Hell, he had no idea what he was about to do. It was clear that Brian was not straight and had clear thoughts as to what he wanted to happen inside that bathroom stall, but Louis had never considered hismelf gay. Camp, yes. Gay, not so much. As he stood up ten minutes later, shakily telling everyone he'd be right back, he simply thought, 'Maybe i'm bisexual.'<br>That was when Louis came out to himself, all thanks to a waiter named Brian, that he too, after a quick make out and swap of numbers, never saw again.

to each other;

The two boys had gotten through the whole of the live shows without anybody finding out they were gay. Or bisexual. Of course, many rumours were going around because of their bromance, but, nobody knew but the two of them, their bromance soon became something more.  
>Louis had begun to feel it first, after the final of the x factor, when he saw Harry crying, he knew there was nothing that he wouldn't do to stop the pain the boy obviously felt. He simply wanted to walk over there and kiss him better, but he figured it would make things worse and just comforted him like a best friend would.<br>Harry realized during the filming for What Makes You Beautiful. When he was to sing to Madison, at his solo, the only thing going through his mind was the bright blue eyes and floppy brown hair of his best friend. As he sang the rest of the song, he never felt the words unless he was looking at Louis, which was when he realized his feelings for the boy. He just wanted to let Louis know how beautiful and amazing he was.  
>The plane journey home from America was, safe to say, eventful for the two boys. They were, of course, sat next to each other and Harry was starting to doze off lightly against the older boys shoulder. Unknown to the remaining bandmates, he was still awake and perfectly capable of hearing everything being said.<br>"Do you like Harry?" The Irish tone of Niall floated through Harry's head, he tried not to stir or even move his face, but he knew his eyebrow will have twitched.  
>"'course i do, mate." Louis laughed, causing Harry's head to bob a little. "He's my best mate."<br>"I mean do you like him like him?" Niall chuckled, Louis fell silent, chewing on his lip, Harry could practically feel the thoughts whizzing about the boys brain.  
>"I have no clue what you are talking about." he finally spoke up, his voice sounding vaguely cold and awkward. Harry's breathe caught in his throat, but nobody noticed. This was the same reaction he had when Niall asked him, only a day before on the beach.<br>Niall seemed to have remembered this too, and he grinned, a giggle escaping his lips as Zayn spoke up, "Just ask him out, mate." he sniggered. The little light begun to flash, signalling for people to sit in their seats and tighten their belts. So Liam, Zayn and Niall all went to the seats in front of Harry and Louis, their backs to the lovesick pair. Louis was deep in thought as Harry began to fake-stir.  
>"Lou," Harry murmured, his voice groggy. The elder boy jumped slightly, before turning and smiling at Harry, trying to be calm but failing miserably.<br>"Yeah?" He whispered, careful so as the others in the plane didn't hear.  
>"Nothing." Harry said, frowning, before saying, "Why are we to fasten our seatbelts?"<br>"Turbulence." Louis murmured, "Nothing special." Harry nodded slowly, wondering why the boy was so distant with him all of a sudden.  
>"What's wrong?" he asked, gently.<br>"Nothing." Louis said quickly, keeping his eyes diverted from the youngest boy. Harry frowned up at him, and out the corner of his eye, Louis could see the confused expression on his face, causing him to sigh and turn. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Was talking to Niall."  
>Harry nodded, smiling, "Did he annoy you?"<br>"When doesn't he?" Louis huffed, Harry frowned again. Louis loved Niall, he'd never be pissed off at him like this, besides, as Harry had heard, Niall hadn't said anything bad.  
>"Lou?" Harry said, hesitantly. Louis turned to the younger boy, sighing again.<br>"Sorry." He repeated, rubbing his hand over his face.  
>"What's up with you?" Harry asked, hesitantly. He had no idea what was wrong with his best friend, he was incredibly confused.<br>"I don't know," Louis muttered, "I'm going to the bathroom." The boy stood up immediatly and stalked to the cubicle at the bottom of the plane, leaving an extremely confused, plus worried, Harry behind. He sat in his seat for another moment before standing up and following Louis down.  
>"Please don't tell me they're doing what i think they're doing." Liam said to Zayn and Niall, the latter bursting in to laughter as the former simply shook his head.<br>Harry rapped on the bathroom door a few times, before hearing Louis' voice call out, "Occupied."  
>"I know mate, it's me." Harry replied, smiling vaguely. There was silence on the other end for a little too long and Harry began to debate whether or not he should go back to his seat or not, when he heard a click. Slowly, he reached forward, and let out a relieved sigh when the door opened. He snuck in slyly, in to the cramped space, right against Louis who was leaning against the sink, his back to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the boys waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.<br>"What's up, mate?" he whispered, Louis shivered at the boys breathe against his neck, but if harry noticed he pretended not to well.  
>"I just-" Louis sighed, "It's hard."<br>"What is?" Harry asked, growing vaguely impatient. "You can tell me anything, Lou."  
>"Promise you won't hate me?" Harry winced at the tone Louis used, before gaping at him in the mirror.<br>"I could never hate you, Louis." Harry said, the sincerity of his voice giving Louis enough confidence to turn around so they were now face to face, Harry's arms still around his waist. His hand went to Harry's curls, tugging on a few of them, before dropping his hand and sighing gently.  
>"I'm bisexual." He whispered, keeping his gaze on the wall behind Harry, unsure whether or not he wanted to see the boys facial expression.<br>"Cool." Harry said, hugging Louis tightly, his face burrowed in to Louis' neck. Louis hug him back, automatically, but was in shock.  
>"Cool?" he asked, gulping. "cool? It's...cool?"<br>"Well i don't really know what else to say." Harry admitted with a small laugh. "I could say well done for noticing or have you shagged a guy, but i doubt either of them would come out right."  
>Louis couldn't help but laugh at his best friend, even though Harry was the cause of his trouble right now, really, he still made him laugh. "Thanks, i guess, and no i haven't." He smirked at Harry, who rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smile. "I have done...stuff with one before but." Louis admitted, knowing Harry would rather know than be kept in the dark.<br>"You know," Louis spoke up after a minute of comfortable silence. "I'm amazed you took it so calmly, ecspecially considering the position we're in..."  
>Harry coughed, vaguely awkward, pretending he hadn't just realized how much he enjoyed the close proximity. "Yeah well..." He smiled, biting down on his lip, curiously. "hey, do you like, you know, like anyone?" Louis flushed bright red, answering Harry's question, a jealous churning happened in his gut, but he grinned at his best mate. "Who's the lucky guy?"<br>"I can't say." Louis frowned, his blue eyes pleading, but Harry wasn't about to give in so easily.  
>"Come on, this is me you're talking to. Who do you like?"<br>"I don't like anyone." Louis said, and before Harry could cut over him, he said, "I think i'm in love with the guy."  
>Harry honestly thought he was about to throw up, but he smiled vaguely at his mate, his arms tensing around him. "Oh really?"<br>"Yeah." He whispered.  
>"Do i know him?" Harry asked, he honestly had no idea why he kept asking question's. He didn't want to know who his competition was. He finds out the guy he's in love with is gay, well bisexual, then he finds out that he loves somebody else. What was his life turning in to? A soap opera?<br>Louis was silent for a moment before nodding, cautiously. "Yeah," he said slowly. "you could say that."  
>"So is he in the band, or what?" Harry was trying his best to act nonchalant, but he just wanted this over with.<br>"Uh..." Louis fell silent, still not looking at Harry, but his hands had found their way on to his chest, fiddling with the fabric there. When his eyes finally attached to Harry's bright green ones, something snapped in Harry. As though an understanding or a realization. His eyes widened at the sheer intensity in the blue eyes, the pure love and desire that was showing, along with the fear and concern. Harry's hand, which was still around the boys waist, raised up to his face, soothingly rubbing his thumb across the skin there. His eyes continued to scan Louis', this time as though to ask permission for what he was about to do. Louis smiled at him, warmly yet still hesitant, which allowed Harry time to duck down and press their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. As both of them were prepared, they immediatly reacted, but none were prepared for the pure love that passed between them. They realized the strength of their own feelings as well as the boy they were kissing.  
>Louis' left hand held on to the back of Harry's neck, his right in Harry's wild curls. Harry's hand was still on his face, his other digging in to the older boy's hip, likely leaving a mark.<br>"I love you." Louis murmured against the younger boys lips, causing a low, drawn out whimper to escape Harry's mouth.  
>"I love you too." Harry muttered. Both boys had been waiting for this, for so long, now it was finally here. It had finally happened. They had came out to each other, with perfect after events.<p>

to the boys;

Harry and Louis had kept their relationship secret for three months now, nobody knowing but each other. Literally nobody. Louis was beginning to feel bad for not telling their band. Harry had wanted to since the start, but Louis hadn't been prepared. He could feel Harry's frustration building though, everytime it was mentioned in an interview or even simply between the boys, Harry would just stare at the remaining three with a guilt ridden expression, or would hide his face in to Louis' shoulder. Though the second option was not the usual happenings as he blamed Louis for them not knowing. Of course, it was Louis' fault, in his defence.  
>The topic came up again as the two boys lay together in their flat one morning. They were sharing slow, romantic kisses. Harry's hands gripping Louis' waist as Louis' hands were tight in Harry's hair. As soon as it started to become more heated, Louis' phone buzzed, causing them to sigh. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and checked the text. "Liam." was all he said.<br>Harry fake gasped, "I'll have you know, my name is not Liam." Louis started to laugh, looking up in to the bright green eyes. "You'd think you'd know your own boyfriend's name after three months of dating."  
>"Oh trust me," Louis smirked. "I'm pretty sure i know everything about you after three months of dating." Harry flushed lightly, but it was true. Louis had managed to find out all of Harry's kinks as well as his embarassingly cheesy loves. He knew that Harry loved being kissed right above his collar bone. He knew that, whilst on a sexual high, he loved his curls being tugged. He knew that after sex, he'd cuddle for at least ten minutes because 'that's what couples do' and he didn't like 'the thought of it being remotely like a one night stand'. Of course, Louis never complained. He loved all these things about Harry, if possible it made him love the boy more.<br>"Liam wants me to go to the gym with him." Louis sighed, glancign at the clock which read ten forty, in the morning. On a Sunday.  
>Harry groaned and buried his head against his boyfriend's chest. "Just tell him you're busy."<br>"Shall do." Louis chuckled, he texted back quickly before flinging his phone on to the bedside table, getting back to Harry. He flipped them over so he was now on top of the younger boy, grinning devilishly. As they went to kiss, his phone vibrated again and Louis rested his forehead against Harry's, sighing deeply. He picked it up and murmured, "He's not giving up on it."  
>"It's fine, go." Harry laughed, "But if he knew what we were doing he would not be texting us right now." Harry added as Louis' hand toyed with the waistband of his trousers.<br>"Yeah." Louis muttered to himself, frowning. He'd of liked to be able to text back a simple 'getting frisky with haz, maybe later'. But he couldn't, and it was his fault. He stood up and walked to their wardrobe, leaving a tired Harry in the bed behind him. Louis quickly pulled on black tracksuit bottoms, a white, short sleeved, t-shirt and a pair of hi-top trainers. He sent Liam a text, telling him he'd meet him outside the younger boy's flat. Louis walked over to Harry, who was still lying in the bed, with his eyes closed. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and murmured, "Be back later, i love you."  
>"Don't go." Harry grabbed on to his wrist, pouting.<br>"What would i tell Liam but?" Louis groaned, sitting down next to his boyfriend, who sighed.  
>"That you're with your boyfriend and you want to be able to actually do stuff with him 'cause you haven't in ages as you's have been on a tour bus?" Harry offered, semi-jokingly. He sighed when Louis' pained eyes looked in to his own. "I know, i'm kidding. It's okay, we'll wait until you're ready."<br>"Thanks." Louis pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead, trying to ignore the flash of hurt that went through the younger boys eyes as he stood up. "I'll see you later then, yeah?"  
>"Yeah." Harry muttered, pressing his face in to the pillow to get comfy. He lifted it up as Louis was walking out the bedroom door. "Oh, Lou?"<br>"Yeah?" Louis' head turned round quickly, his eyes wide.  
>"I love you." Harry smiled, Louis grinned back at him.<br>"I love you." He said back, blowing him a kiss before walking out the door. Louis had never really been one for the 'too' tacked on to the end. It didn't sound as strong and intimate as 'i love you'. Three simple words that meant so much.  
>Liam and Louis made their way toward the gym, Liam rambling about Danielle and how him and his girlfriend had been talking and saying Louis really needed a girl. "Although, you've been happier the past few months. You sure you've not got your own secret girl?" Liam laughed. Louis flinched slightly but smile at his mate.<br>"I wouldn't do that."  
>"Do what?"<br>"Hide a girl from you's." Well he wasn't lying...Harry wasn't a girl.  
>"We wouldn't mind if you did," Liam laughed, before turning serious. "As long as we did find out sooner or later. I don't like secrets being kept from us for so long."<br>Louis decided to take a huge leap, his mind arguing with him. He stopped suddenly and said, "what about three months?" At Liam's confused expression he added. "If i'd been going out with a gu-someone for three months. What would you do?"  
>"Want to meet the person." Liam laughed, before realizing there was meaning behind it. "Oh my God, you have a girlfriend."<br>"Sort of." Louis said, pulling his phone out and shooting a text to the rest of the band, a different one to Harry and none to Liam. "Can the gym wait? I kind of want a band meeting right now."  
>"Uh yeah, sure." Liam said, surprised.<br>*******meanwhileinthelandofoz*******  
>Elsewhere, Harry had invited Niall over, the two of them sitting watching crappy movies, waiting for their mates to return. Niall's phone buzzed half way through it and Harry had shot it out his hand, along with his own phone, so both were now lying on the floor. When the bell rang, just at the end of the film, Harry sighed and answered his door, surprised to see Zayn stood there, confused.<br>"Hey." Harry grinned, letting the boy in.  
>"Heya." Zayn said to them both, running his hand through his quiff. "Lou says we're to be here? Something urgent?"<br>"Huh?" Harry asked, confused, Niall frowned before reaching for his phone and reading the text.  
>"That's what my text was." he muttered to himself. Harry picked up his own phone and read the text from Louis, 'hazzabear, you out of bed yet? you better be, we need to do something, the boys are all coming round, i'll be up soon with liam, i love you, L xxx'<br>Harry slid his phone in to his back pocket as Louis and Liam walked in, Liam's facial expression mixed between confusion and anticipation. Liam walked over to the other two boys as Harry went to Louis, "What's going on?" he asked, quietly, not daring to believe anything.  
>"I was thinking," Louis said, shooting Harry a look when he went to make a sarcastic comment. "about what you were saying. And you're right. I think we should tell them."<br>"Really?" Harry grinned, Louis wandered why he'd not done this months ago, the smile on Harry's face was pure magical. Harry was unable to stop himself hugging his boyfriend tightly, before turning to the three boys, allowing Louis to talk.  
>"Okay, well basically me and Liam were talking and he said that you's wouldn't mind if i'd been dating a girl for three months as long as you could meet her when you knew." The other two boys nodded in agreement, not really caring if something was kept from them for that long. After all, it was Louis' life. "Well, i am dating someone, and it has been three months. But you already now them...and it isn't a girl."<br>Three sets of eyes gawped at him until Zayn spoke up, "Who?" "Really?" Harry laughed, nodding his head towards his and Louis' entwined hands. Liam, Zayn and Niall gasped, causing a small glimmer of fear in both boys stomach's, which settled when the three jumped on them.  
>"FINALLY!" somebody yelled as they all laughed. Their group hug was tight and filled with love for each other. Purely platonic, brotherly love. Apart from the two hands still gripping in the middle, ignoring the pain in their wrists. If they were to let go they'd be more comfy, but neither wanted to. So they continued holding on to each other, as they hugged the other boys.<br>That was how they came out to their boys, it went pretty well if they must say so, and Louis wandered why he'd been so scared in the first place.

to the families;

Telling their families was the scariest thing. It had been five months, two weeks and six days. Harry could also tell you it had been fifteen hours and eleven minutes. Twelve now. As he sat in the car on their way to Doncaster, with the other boys.  
>He rested his head against Louis' chest, pulling his legs up so he was now in a ball. Louis' arms wrapped around him in his sleep, his face burying into the curls on his boyfriend's head. The other three boys watched the dozing couple, grinning widely. It had gotten out that everybody in One Direction was taken, nobody knew who by, apart from Zayn and Liam. Liam was still dating Danielle, and Zayn had began to see a girl named Becky, everything was going well. Nobody knew that Niall was dating Becky's best friend or that Harry and Louis were dating each other, rumours of Caroline Flack and Eleanor Calder spread again and the boys didn't bother stopping them. But when their families called up to check what the truth was, they realized they couldn't lie to them, so they'd arranged a sort of family meeting. It was a few days before New Year, after all, and the boys wanted their families to know before 2012 rolled round, it would be like a new start to the year. The big family party showed that it was a new start anyway, the fact it was bigger and better, with more family. All of the boys had their families come round to Louis', and friends were coming, as well as the boys girlfriends.<br>They all knew that Harry was more nervous that Louis, Louis' family had always know how camp the boy was so it wouldn't come as a surprise that he was gay, for that Louis was thankful for his obvious homosexuality. But Harry was more sly, and when Harry told his family he had something urgent to tell them, and that he wasn't sure how they'd take it, the first thing that came in to their mind was that he'd gotten somebody pregnant. He knew his family didn't think of him like that, and he had given off the impression that it was something like that, but he'd acted hurt when he was with Louis to hide the fact that his family obviously thought he was as straight as a pole.  
>Louis had seen straight through it and the two of them had sat and talked about it, making sure Harry really was okay with telling his family. He didn't want to push Harry in to this andh ave disastorous consequences. Harry had assured him over and over that he was fine, that they'd get through it, as long as Harry had Louis. And he did have Louis, he'd always have Louis. Louis was his to have.<br>The car pulled up outside Louis' home, all five boys had fallen asleep and their driver, Nick, had to get out and knock on their window to signal they were there. Louis awoke with a jolt, causing Harry to fall off the seat, which in turn woke the other three. Niall burst in to laughter, even in his sleepy state, causing the others to laugh. Harry clambered out the car, rubbing his thigh, he halted his actions when a hand rested on top of his. "Need help with that?" Louis grinned in to his ear. Withholding a low groan, Harry skillfully elbowed Louis in the ribs and skipped towards Louis' home, letting himself in.  
>"Oh Jay, dear." He yelled, standing in the hall. He saw all the boys families run out, excited, but Harry simply hugged Jay tightly as his Mum battled her way through the crowd. "Thanks for having us." harry smiled.<br>"Oh it's no problem." Jay ruffled his curls, letting him go. "Now where's my son?"  
>"That prat child of yours is doubled over in pain out there." Harry grinned wickedly, making everybody laugh.<br>"What did he do?" Lottie smirked.  
>"I didn't do anything," strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, causing Harry to tense before relaxing in to the touch, smiling. After all, they always acted like this, it was a daily occurance, before they started dating and after. "I simply offered to help curly here as he'd hurt himself, but he seemed to think i was being rude." There was something in his voice that nobody could make out but Harry and the boys, who were now hugging their own parents. Harry broke free from his boyfriend's grip to hug his Mum tightly. Not noticing the look Anne and Jay sent each other over their son's shoulders.<br>"How are you boys then?" Trisha asked, as everybody walked in to the living room. The room would likely be a tip by the end of the day, the rest of the families were staying at a hotel a few minutes away but the boys would be sleeping in the living room. Apart from Harry and Louis, who were taking Louis' room, Louis' family didn't know that yet, though. When it was brought up, Lottie had asked why, a mysterious look flickering in her eyes.  
>"Duh," Louis said, his arm wrapping around Harry, "if we sleep down here then we can't share a bed."<br>"You could share a couch." Gemma laughed at the two boys who were now sprawled across one of the sofa's, Harry huddled in to Louis' chest.  
>"No way." Zayn spoke up, glaring at the two laughing boys. "Last time they shared a couch they deliberatly lunged on us from it."<br>"Who?" Harry asked, fake innocence oozing from him. "Us?"  
>"Yes, you." Liam rolled his eyes, laughing.<p>

*******lalalalalalalalalala*********

It was the day before New Year's Eve, and Louis and Harry were cooped up in Louis' room, mentally preparing Harry as best as they could. They wanted to do it today as Louis wanted to kiss Harry at midnight and the only way for them to get it privately was if their families could distract their friends enough to allow the boys to go in to the back garden. Which was out of bounds during the party.  
>"It'll be fine, trust me." Louis whispered against Harry's mouth, pressing soft kisses against his lips.<br>Harry nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, his arms around Louis' neck. "It's not only our families but, it's the boys and their girlfriends."  
>"Sorry to break it to you, babe." Louis chuckled, tightening his hold on Harry's waist, "But i think Becky already knows, and Danielle does know, and Becky probably told Eleanor if Niall didn't already. Plus, if we didn't tell the others families, they'd be hurt. They basically are our family too."<br>"I know." Harry sighed, rubbing their noses together. "I'm just trying to delay it."  
>"I know you are." Louis smirked, before stroking his hand against Harry's face. "Trust me Harry, this will change nothing. We're still us, no matter what is said."<br>Harry nodded and looked at his boyfriend, his eyes oddly shiny. "I love you."  
>"I love you."<br>The two of them, holding hands, walked down the stairs and in to the living room where everybody was gathered again. Harry's breathing became slightly shallow, only to calm when Louis squeezed his hand. His and Louis' family were at one side, Zayn's were on the floor, Niall's were sitting around a sofa that the boys were on and Liam's were on another one with Louis' sisters. Becky was snuggled up with Zayn, as Zayn's Mum shot adoring glances at the two of them. Eleanor was leaning against Niall's legs, the two of them sharing a packet of haribo's. Danielle was nowhere to be seen. They soon found out she was at the bathroom, as she walked past the two frozen boys a moment later and sat on Liam's lap.  
>It was a picturesque look, and that terrified Harry even more. Louis stepped forward and coughed, dragging everyone's attention to the two boys at the door. The boys shot them comforting looks and Zayn's grip on Becky tightened, he wouldn't admit but he was scared for them too.<br>"Uh, hey." Louis said, lamely, causing chuckles around the room. "Harry and I have something to say."  
>The two boys shared a look, again missing Anne and Jay's hopeful look. Louis realized he'd frozen up, he physically couldn't say it. Louis had been strong for him this whole time so Harry straightened up and said, "We, as in me and Lou, we're uh dating. We have been for five months."<br>"Three weeks, one day, seven hours and sixteen minutes." Louis added, Harry beamed at him, glad he wasn't the only one keeping exact count. The two were broken out their love gazing as their Mum's flung themselves at the two boys, hugging them tightly.  
>"Oh we're so happy for you both." Suddenly it was like a huge group hug, with the other three boys and their girlfriends standing at the side, waiting 'till they got out of the suffocation circle. When they did, they were wrapped up in hugs by those six, Liam muttering that he was proud of them, Niall that he expected a cake as celebration and Zayn that he was glad they'd managed to come out.<br>As Harry's mother snapped a photo of the four couples, without them noticing, he realized how glad he was that he'd came out. Louis' arms were wrapped around him protectively again, but this time with more love in it, as he pressed happy kisses against the younger boys shoulder.  
>Coming out to his family was the scariest thing, but, as he looked at the joyous look on their faces, also the best decision he had ever made.<p>

to the world;

The choice to come out to everybody was unanymous. They both knew they had their friends and family if things backfired, and they had been going out for almost seven months now. To hide it from their fans for any longer, they would feel pretty awful, to be fair. The plan was at first just to be a couple and not hide it any longer, but people were so used to Larry Stylinson's ways that they didn't even bat an eyelid. It was Liam that had asked management if they could come out in an interview.  
>So that's where they were sat now, on the couch of Alan Carr's studio, Harry's palms sweating and Louis' breathing vaguely shallow. Alan hadn't seemed to notice though and was simply having a laugh with the other boys.<br>Their hopes were short lived when said man turned to the two boys at the front of the couch, "You two are awfully quiet," he commented, a mysterious look twinkling in his eyes. "planning something."  
>The two boys shared a look, their hearts racing and nerves getting the better of them. Harry opened his mouth, before closing it again, coughing and opening it again, "Uh...you could say that."<br>"Oh dear," Alan laughed, glancing about him, "is something about to be dropped on my head?"  
>The boys all laughed, including Harry and Louis, glad Alan had unconciously relieved the tension. "Nothing like that" Louis chuckled, biting down on his lip. Harry grabbed hold of his hand, in a comforting way as well as to relax himself, Alan's eyes flickered to the gesture, a small smirk appearing on his face. The audience would be unable to see it but the camera's would be able to pick up on it. "We have something to say."<br>"All five of you, or just..." he paused, his eyes flicking between the two boys. "you?"  
>Harry and Louis glanced at each other and Louis let go of his boyfriend's hand, wrapping it around his waist. "Me and Haz, actually."<br>"Now is this an exclusive?" Alan let out a small giggle, the joke obviously evident in his voice but as he spotted the five boys freezing up. "It really is an exclusive then?"  
>"Well, yeah." Harry ran a hand through his curls. "Me and Lou..."<br>"Well, to start," Louis said, squeezing Harry tighter to him. "Harry and I are gay... and bisexual."  
>There was a collective gasp with in the audience and Alan scooted closer to the boys, his eyes widening almost comically. Niall couldn't contain his small giggle, which set the other boys off, including the couple in the corner. This made Alan laugh, as well as the audience. It was amazing what effect Niall's laugh had.<br>"So was that a joke, or are you seriously playing for the other team?" Alan asked, excitement bubbling through.  
>"Serious." Louis smiled, his eyes settled on Harry's face until Harry looked up at him, his bright green eyes flickering with pure love and excitement. "But i only have my eyes on this boy right here, and that's all i need."<br>"Me too." Harry whispered, his head snuggling in to the crook of Louis' neck. The audience aww'd loudly, almost as though somebody was holding up cue cards telling them what they were to do. Alan sniffed loudly, and wiped a tear from his watery eyes.  
>"Oh boys." He said, startling a laugh from them again. Both boys turned to look at the screen behind them and saw a picture of the two boys a few months back, simply laughing together.<br>"So were you together then?" Alan asked, smiling at the two of them. He'd always been able to tell that Harry was gay, he'd done a pretty good job at hiding it. And Louis had an obviousness campness to him that made you wonder if he was simply camp, but he reminded Alan of a younger him, so he knew also that Louis liked guys. It was just the matter of waiting for the two to admit it.  
>"Yeah, it's going on to seven months." Harry grinned widely. "Six months, three weeks, six days and two hours."<br>"And forty three minutes." Louis piped up, another aww echoed around the studio. Management were smiling in the corner, thankful that they had agreed to this. One Direction were bound to get more fans now, possibly gay boys that looked up to the couple for coming out. They could be gay idols now. Thoughts were spinning around their brain's quickly.  
>"You two are too cute!" Alan gushed.<br>"Not when you're with them twenty four, seven." Liam laughed, shaking his head.  
>"We are not as bad as you and Danielle." Harry said, fake insulted, everyone was simply watching on, laughter coming from their mouth's.<br>"Yes. Yes you are." Zayn sniggered, a mischiveous look in his eye.  
>"Oh really?" Louis said, turning to Zayn who's eyes widened. "Me and Harry get annoying do we? 'Aw Becky, i love you more. No, i do love you more. Oh Becky, i love you so much. I don't know what i'd do without you." Louis mocked, pretending to have Zayn's accent as Niall was practically on the floor, crying of laughter.<br>"Oi." Zayn snapped, glaring at the Irish boy. "You and Eleanor aren't much better." Niall and Eleanor had been spotted kissing a few weeks previous, so they too were out in public as a couple. Niall, still laughing, flushed bright red.  
>"At least i don't deny it, mate. How d'you think Becky will be when she see's this?" Niall laughed loudly.<br>Zayn blushed, "I know i'm cheesy with her. I like it like that."  
>"This is the best One Direction interview, ever." Alan beamed, a low chuckle coming from the bottom of his throat as he calmed down. He turned to the couple, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "So, are we hearing wedding bells?"<br>Louis and Harry gaped at Alan as the other boys began to laugh louder than ever, tears literally flowing down their faces. When the boys got home and said their goodbyes, Louis and Harry going in to their flat, the two of them threw on a crappy movie and settled down quietly. The Alan Carr interview wasn't coming out until the Sunday, and it was Wednesday, plus the audience were made to sign something before they had went in so they could not film or reveal any information on the interview to a large amount of people, so they still had a few days until the interview.  
>'sunday night's alan carr is bound to be exciting ;)' Harry tweeted, his legs flung over Louis' lap and his head snuggled in to the boys chest. They quietly watched the movie, Harry jumping a little as his phone buzzed. Glancing at his new tweet, he chuckled and kissed Louis quickly, before retweeting it.<br>'Harry_Styles, you could say that again babe' When Sunday rolled out, all five boys were thankful that they had the day off. Simon had called the day before, telling them that thanks to their recent interview and the fact that it was out on Sunday, then they were to have Sunday and Monday off to deal with everything. That had frightened Louis a little, but he kept himself calm. Or Harry, actually, kept him calm.  
>The band were all settled in to the couches, waiting for 'Alan Carr's Chatty Man' to come on. Becky, Eleanor and Danielle had joined them and Becky had spotted the fidgetyness of the two whilst the adverts started before the show. She left Zayn on the couch for a moment, and sat between the happy couple, sighing.<br>"You two," She started, "are worse than my Mum."  
>They chuckled, knowing her Mum was a natural worrier. "Sorry." Harry smiled, ruffling her hair. "it's just weird to know that there's nothing we can do now, if we wanted to that is." Louis' hand found it's way on to his shoulder, past Becky.<br>"Listen to me you guys," She said, turning to the nervous pair. She was now on her knees between them and the position, because of how close their faces were, probably looked qute comprimising. "no matter what backlash you get, you've got people there for you. Your fans have been waiting for this day since One Direction were bloody put together, stop worrying. The people who do stop being fans, are nothing, ecspecially since you'll also get even more fans for having the courage you's have. They'll get used to it and you two will be happy, that's just how it's going to be. So, to put it blunty, babes, suck it up."  
>Louis and Harry shared a look before grinning widely and pulling the purple haired girl in to a hug. "You're adorable, you know that?" Louis laughed, rubbing her back with his hand before shoving her gently over to Zayn, where she snuggled in to the boy.<br>"So i've been told." Becky shook her head, everyone's attention was diverted as Alan Carr's theme tune came on. "Okay, we can do this." Harry muttered against Louis' collar bone, his thumb rubbing against Louis' hip as Louis' hand massaged his curls.  
>They both heard Alan's voice, "here is, ONE DIRECTION!" and Louis whispered in Harry's ear, "here we go."<br>Nobody checked twitter or tumblr or their texts as they watched the show, people noticed Becky giggling in to a blushing Zayn's shoulder as the small discussion on his cheesyness came up. Niall and Eleanor were laughing loudly as Louis and Harry were both shaking with nerves. As the show ended and Liam turned the TV off, Harry slid the laptop towards him, and said, "Here we go." Repeating Louis' earlier words. They opened the laptop and suddenly everyone was crowded around the laptop, nerves were bubbling in all their stomachs.  
>The first website they chose to go on was twitter, Harry signed in to his and his mouse hovered over the mentions. "Wait," Niall said, pointing to the side of the screen. "Look at the trends."<br>'Larry Stylinson', 'LARRY EXISTS' 'wesupportlarrystylinson' ''  
>"They're so cute," Becky smiled, Harry clicked on to his mentions, holding his breathe. He let it out with a wide grin when he saw them, and he felt Louis nuzzling in to his neck, a low chuckle escaping his mouth. "Again, they're so cute."<br>'1directionarelife: harry_styles louis_tomlinson OMG, I KNEW IT. .IT. GET IN THEIR BOYS'  
>'stay_strongx: we're always going to support you boys no matter what, Larry Stylinson is the cutest thing ever, #muchlovebabes harry_styles Louis_Tomlinson'<br>'niallsfaceisheaven: harry_styles louis_tomlinson YOU 2 ARE 'EFFIN' ADORABLE3'  
>'imjustbeautifulme: Harry_Styles Louis_Tomlinson you two are perfect. PERFECT. zaynmalik and beckymccowan i look up to you two. NiallOfficial and eleanorxo are TOO cute. and of course real_liam_payne and daniellepeazer are adorabubble.'<br>"I love our fans." Louis breathed in to his neck. Harry turned to realize that everybody had left them alone, knowing they would want to be with each other to bask in their happiness. Harry's hands went behind Louis' head and they rested their foreheads against each other, grinning widely. "You happy we came out then?"  
>"Couldn't be happier, babe." Harry grinned, pressing a soft kiss against Louis' lips, "Couldn'.Happier."<br>As they climbed in to bed together that night, both hugging each other as tight as they could, they knew that hate would be directed towards them from homophobe's but nothing could stop them being happy, because they had came out. And had loved every second of it. 


End file.
